Junie B Jones Says Goodbye
by GoldenPenWriter
Summary: Junie B. deals with one of her best friends moving away.


**Junie B., First Grader**

**Says Goodbye**

_****All characters used in this story belong to Barbara Park, I do not own anything****_

_**AN: **__So this is my very first fanfiction EVER! Hooray, Hooray! Anyway, I actually wrote this several months ago, so clearly I'm not a very committed author. I don't really plan on continuing the story, unless a bunch of people are up in arms and demand the story be told. Just give it a read, and at the end I'll tell you where I would go with the story should it continue, and let me know if you want to read more in the comments._

_P.S: Apparently some things I type don't show up, so if in Junie B.'s journal entries you see a misspelled word and the correctly spelled word next to it, the former was originally typed with a crossed out mark over it, like in her other journal entries._

**Chapter 1/Not a Terrific Show and Tell**

Dear First Grade Journal,

Today is not actually the happiest, thanks to Herbert. When I got on the bus I was all sparked up 'cause my Grandpa Miller babysat me and let me use choclate chocolate milk in my cereal and that stuff is spark juce juice, I tell you! But oh no! 'Cause Herbert got on the bus today very slumpish and saddish. When you're slumpish and saddish, you don't talk to anyone. That boy is stubborn as a mute.

Mr. Scary told us to please put our journals away. Mr. Scary is our Room 1 teacher, except I am not even scared of him, hardly.

"Alright class, since Friday is Show and Tell day, why don't we start with that? Would anybody like to go first?"

"I would! I would!" That Tattletale May yelled and ran straight to front of the room. "This is my A+ homework from last week. See the A? See the A+ everyone? I bet I am the only child in the entire classroom that got an A+ on my homework!"

"Yes, thank you, May. You can take a seat now." Mr. Scary said

May kept on blabbering. "AND SEE THE SMILEY FACE? DO YOU SEE IT, CHILDREN? I HAVE A SMILEY FACE NEXT TO MY A+ ON MY HOMEWORK!"

Then Mr. Scary walked her back to her seat and asked her to please keep her volume in mind.

Next Lennie sped up to the front of the room to show all of us his comb and passed it around.

"Hey Lennie! You know what? I won a comb exactly almost like this at a carnival! Except a comb is not actually a prize!"

Then Roger showed us his lunchbox with a skunk on it. And Shirley showed her new pen with a fuzzy on top of it. And Sheldon showed a scab he picked off last night. It was not a pleasant sight. He tried to pass it around, but Mr. Scary asked him to take a seat, please. Then José showed the necklace his dad got for him on a trip.

When it was my turn I ran to the front and showed all of Room One my hot dog eraser. Then I let the class pass it around. "Only do not try to eat it, because it does not taste like an actual hot dog. And that is a scam, I tell you."

Herbert was the last one to go up. He was still kind of slumpish. He tried to stand up straight, but wasn't too good at it. He opened his mouth and closed it again. He kept on doing that and Room One started whispering whispers.

"GET ON WITH IT, FISHY!" Blabbermouth May shouted.

"Herb, are you all right? Would you like to share your news another day?" Mr. Scary asked sort of quietly.

Herb shook his head and gulped a sort of nervous-y gulp. "Um…I'm moving."

"NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE STANDING PERFECTLY STILL!" I shouted. And I laughed and laughed at my hilarious joke. Except for nobody laughed with me, and that is called _leaving you hanging_. It is not a pleasant feeling.

"Don't you understand anything, Junie Jones? Herbert is moving _to another school_." May said right close up to my face.

After that my stomach got squirmish and tightish and my head felt kind of puffy and warmish.

And I didn't even care that she forgot my B.

_**AN:**__ W-O-W! Wasn't that a twist? Not actually, if you read the summary. Anyway, as promised, I shall tell what I would do next should I continue the story. My plan is for Junie B. to try and throw a class going away party for Herb, and eventually add some plan of hers to try and make him stay, accompanied by adorable childhood romance (e.g. The Mushy Gushy Valentine, about as tame as that, haha), perhaps. More? Let me know!_


End file.
